


Take Back Our School

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The remaining students form a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Back Our School

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fanfic100 prompt "Writer's Choice"

"How? How did this happen?" Parvati threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"I don't-"

"I mean, I understand at first, when we were too confused, and everything was happening so fast, but how did we let it go on so long?"

Eliza thought for a moment before cautiously offering an answer. "Fear?"

"Right. And we let that fear rule us for too long. Now we're going to take back what is ours."

"How?"

"How?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well… " Parvati looked around the girls' dorm, thinking fast, "Well, that's the boy's department."

Eliza stared at her roommate, an odd look on her face. Lavender flopped back onto her bed and Padma just buried her head in her palms.

"Let's just hope that Neville has some sort of idea then, eh?" Ginny snipped.

"Yeah." Parvati agreed.

"Come on." Ginny jumped off of Hermione's old bed and left the seventh years' dorm. Eliza and the others quickly followed her.

When they reached the common room, they saw that Seamus, Neville, Euan, and Terry were discussing something quite animatedly, and Eliza just hoped that it was a plan. "Well?" she asked, sitting down on the arm of Neville's chair. The other girls took up similar positions.

"Well, we have a plan." Terry began.

"Yeah?" Padma asked.

"Yeah. We find a safe passageway out of the school, and we use it to get those in danger out, and supplies in."

"Well, it’s _a_ plan." Parvati said snippily.

"You wanna tell him yours?" Ginny asked wryly.

"But how do we find a passageway?" Parvati asked quickly, avoiding Ginny's eye.

"We ask the DA room for one." Seamus replied. Eliza held in a wince at the painful way the blonde boy talked around his busted jaw.

"That could actually work…" she said thoughtfully.

"All we have to do is get to the seventh floor after curfew tonight and just get into the room without being caught." Euan said.

Ginny and Eliza whispered together for a moment and then the seventh year spoke up. "We've got a distraction plan, so if you boys can actually get the room to open, we can get you there unseen." Eliza explained.

"How?" Seamus asked.

"You let us worry about that. You just worry about phrasing your request." Eliza said.

"Alright," Neville clapped his hands together, "operation 'take back our school' begins now."


End file.
